


Meet Cute

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: On her morning run, Natasha and her dog Luna run into a stranger. A very attractive stranger.From the prompt: how about the "oh my god I'm so sorry my dog usually doesn't jump up on people like this I have no idea what their deal is but also hey there" au for bruce/natasha maybe?





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, I think this one is really cute :)

“Luna, ready for our run?” Natasha asked her golden retriever as she tied her running shoes by the door of her apartment. The dog barked excitedly and circled on the mat near the front door, signalling that she was more than ready to be outside.   
  
“I thought so,” Natasha said retrieving Luna’s leash from the coat rack and hooking it onto her collar. “Let’s go.”   
  
The second she opened the door Luna pulled her out into the hallway.   
  
“Well someone’s excited,” Natasha commented as she closed her door and followed Luna down the hall and out of the building.   
  
The park was less than a block away from her building and had a pretty decent running path. When they reached the park, Natasha took a moment to stretch and start her usual running playlist. Before she started on the familiar path she made sure she had a firm grip on Luna’s leash and then they were off.   


* * *

Bruce sighed, content, as he stepped out of the coffee shop he frequented every morning with a nice hot coffee in his hand and a book tucked under his arm. He headed across the street for his morning walk around the park’s running path. It was a little later than he usually went for his walk and the park was a bit more crowded than he was used to, but he could make due. It was a beautiful morning and her wasn’t going to waste it.    
  
He quickly crossed the street and started down the path, making sure he stayed to one side and out of the way of the runners. After a minute or two of just taking in his surroundings he opened his book and let himself get lost in the narrative while he absentmindedly sipped his coffee.   
  
He got so lost in the novel he didn’t hear the dog barking as it ran at him or the owner yelling for the dog to stop until it was too late. Before Bruce could fully comprehend what was happening he was face down on the path and his book and coffee went flying, plus he could feel something warm and wet on his cheek. So not only had he been tackled by a dog, said dog was now licking his face.   
  
“I’m so sorry, are you alright?” A voice asked before he felt hands on his arm attempting to help him up from the ground.   
  
Bruce slowly got back to his feet with the help of the stranger while her dog happily yipped and ran around him in circles.   
  
“I’m alright,” he said brushing the dirt from his pants.   
  
“Are you sure?” She asked him grabbing onto her dog’s leash in an attempt to pull her away from him.   
  
“Yeah, although I can’t say the same for my coffee,” he said, gesturing to the coffee splattered all over the sidewalk next to his book.   
  
“I’m really sorry,” she apologized once again. “I don’t know what’s gotten into her today, she’s usually not this rowdy.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Bruce told her holding a hand out for the dog to sniff before scratching behind her ear for a moment. She seemed satisfied with that for the time being and noticeably calmed. He walked over and picked up the empty cup and his book. “I can just walk over to buy another one, the coffee shops just around the corner.”   
  
“Lou’s?” she asked, eyes on his cup. “I love that place. Let me buy you another one, as an apology.”    
  
“It’s really not that big of a deal,” he tried but she wasn’t having it.   
  
“I insist. Let me make up for ruining your morning.”   
  
“You didn’t ruin my morning, but if you insist…” Bruce trailed off and started back down the trail toward the coffee shop.   
  
“I’m Natasha by the way,” she said after a moment of walking in silence. “And this is Luna.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you both,” Bruce said with a smile and gave Luna another pat on the head. “I’m Bruce.”


End file.
